


I Believe In Second Chances (And That's Why I Believe In You)

by AroWillowIsCanon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Gets a Hug, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angst, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, My First Fanfic, Reconciliation, Sleepovers, Willow Park is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroWillowIsCanon/pseuds/AroWillowIsCanon
Summary: It's Amity's first sleepover with Luz and Co, and while she's nervous about spending the night with Luz, she's more worried that the others don't want her there. When Luz and Gus go on an impromptu snack run, Amity and Willow are left alone. Messy feelings ensue.Happens some time in between Wing It Like Witches and Agony Of A Witch.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 32
Kudos: 196





	I Believe In Second Chances (And That's Why I Believe In You)

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea a while back and I liked it so much that I not only finished writing it (rare for me), but decided to post it (basically unheard of). There isn't enough Willow & Amity-focused stuff out there so I went and made some. Not sure if it's actually any good, but I hope you enjoy anyway. ^u^
> 
> Not beta read because I'm too self-conscious to show this to anyone I know. u_u

Amity wasn’t sure what to expect from her first sleepover at the Owl House. On the one hand, she was spending the night in the home of the most wanted witch in the Boiling Isles. She’d been there a few times so she was already complicit in whatever illegal things happened there, but it still made her a little nervous. Not nearly as nervous as the fact that she was going to be sleeping in the same room as her crush, though. 

Ever since Grom, she had been finding it harder and harder to keep her composure around Luz. Honestly, she wasn’t sure she would be able to survive the night if it was just the two of them. Luckily for her, Gus and Willow would also be there. The problem was, that also made her nervous in a different way. 

It wasn’t that they didn’t want her around. To Amity’s surprise, they had seemed genuinely excited when she said she was coming. Gus in particular had warmed up to her a lot since the grudgby game. He had come to her at lunch the other day with homework due for the next period, looking at his whit’s end. She had explained the problem and helped him work through it. He had seemed very relieved as he ran off to class. 

As for Willow... 

_“It’s... a start.”_ She remembered what Willow had said to her that day. She had known that she had a lot to make up for, and that even then, they were probably never going to be close friends again. That was fine. After everything she had done, she knew she didn’t deserve it. She was content with doing her part from a distance, tearing into Boscha if she so much as quipped about Willow. 

She was surprised then, when Willow had quickly become much more friendly towards her. She smiled and waved when she passed her in the corridors and even tried to strike up a conversation a few times. Amity never knew what to say to her, and was glad when either the bell went or when Luz would appear out of nowhere. She was probably just being polite. There was no way that she really wanted her around. 

\- 

“Aaaaaaand scoop!” Before Amity knew what was happening, Luz had picked her up and was carrying her up the stairs. This was apparently her solution to moving Amity up anything more than a shallow incline. She willed her blush to go away as Luz carried her into the bedroom and set her down on a mattress. By the Titan, this girl would be the death of her. Willow followed them into the room, holding Amity’s crutch. Their eyes met for a second and... was she smirking? Amity realised her face was probably still bright red and quickly looked away. 

Then Gus came in carrying a crystal ball. They had decided to start the sleepover by watching one of Gus’s favourite movies, Air Bog. There ain’t no rule that a boggart can’t play grudgby, or so he had insisted. 

“So is this movie considered... good?” she asked. 

Luz let out a very cute snort while Willow looked at her with an expression that was difficult to read. “It’s...” she began. 

Gus turned around from where he was setting up the crystal ball. “Air Bog is one of the great cinematic works of our time. It may not be appreciated right now, but one day...” He struck a dramatic pose. “...It will be seen for the masterpiece it is!” 

Amity looked to the other two who appeared to be holding back laughter. “It’ll be fun, I promise!” said Luz, her smile practically beaming. Now she really didn’t know what to expect. Still, if Luz liked it, she would probably enjoy it too. This sleepover had already surprised her by just how fun it had been. Most of her previous sleepovers involved Boscha making everyone uncomfortable in Truth or Dare, followed by everyone silently scrolling through Penstagram. The last time she had enjoyed one this much was... 

She looked up to see Luz showing Willow something on her ‘phone’, as she called it. For once, her eyes didn’t settle on Luz, but on Willow instead. The way she was giggling and smiling... Amity’s heart suddenly felt heavy. She tried not to think about the times she and Willow had laughed together. The times they had gotten in trouble together. The times they shared secrets while falling asleep in Willow’s room... 

“Hey kid, look what I just found by the door.” Amity snapped back to reality to see Eda standing in the doorway holding a sack. It appeared to be full of round objects, possibly bottles. 

Luz suddenly looked very guilty. “Oh shoot, I’m so sorry Eda. I completely forgot that was today!” Amity realised that the sack must contain potions. She’d seen Luz delivering them around town a few times. Looks like someone had forgotten to do their chores. 

“Relax, kid, there’s still time. I would do it myself but I’m kinda in the middle of getting you guys some grub.” With the door open, a smell had wafted into the room. It was a little weird, but not off-putting. It reminded her of something, but she couldn’t put her finger on what. Honestly, she was surprised that the ‘Owl Lady’ she’d heard so much about was cooking dinner for the four of them. 

Luz stood up and gave a sheepish grin. “Well, I guess I’ve got a job to. Sorry guys.” 

“Come on Luz, you know we’re coming with you,” said Gus. “Besides, the more of us there are, the quicker it’ll go!” 

“Aw, thanks! You in, Willow?” 

“Um, yeah. But...” She glanced down at Amity and her cast. Luz and Gus’s eyes follow. 

Amity forced a smile. “It’s fine. You guys should go. I’ll be fine by myself.” 

Luz shook her head. “No way are we leaving you here alone. One of us should stay here with you.” She looked from Willow to Gus expectantly and Amity realised. Of course Luz was too good to push her responsibilities onto her friends. She was Luz, after all. Gus was an alright kid, but he and Amity didn’t really have any shared interests so it would be pretty awkward if it was just them. That only left- 

“I’ll keep her company, hoot hoot! I won’t let her get bored for a second!” Everyone looked up at Hooty, who was poking his head through the window, and glared at him. “Sheesh, sorry. I was just trying to help.” He slithered back outside. Amity couldn’t think of any way the house demon could help the situation. 

“Look, if this is gonna be a problem, she could always-” Eda began. 

“I’ll stay with her.” Amity looked round to see Willow smiling at her. The feeling of heaviness returned. “As long as you’re okay with that, Amity.” 

“Yeah, of course,” she replied quietly. What else could she say? 

“Great! Then let’s go, Gus. Hey, we could buy some more snacks while we’re in town!” said Luz. 

“Did someone say snacks?” The tiny demon named King scurried into the room, climbed up Luz and perched on her shoulder. “The King of Demons demands snacks!” 

The three of them ran out of the room chanting “Snack run! Snack run!” 

“Hey, don’t forget the potions!” Eda called after them. She turned back to Amity and Willow. “If you two need anything, just shout,” she said, before closing the door. 

And just like that, the two of them were alone. 

It was strange going from such a noisy room to a completely silent one. Amity usually liked silence. The silence of her hideout as she read to herself. The silence of a rare empty house where there’s no chance of someone walking in on her. The silence of those moments in the Azura book club when neither her nor Luz had anything to say, and neither felt the need to say anything. This wasn’t any of those types of silences. 

This silence was painful, thick with tension and full of regrets and unsaid apologies. At least, it was to Amity. She had no idea how Willow was finding it. Should she say something? What would Willow even want to hear from her? This was the first time they had been alone together in a long time. Looking back, the last time was... in the forest, on the day of the abomination exam. She cringed. Maybe Willow was waiting for an apology. Maybe she wanted Amity to admit to being a bully, to ruining her life. She just didn’t know. She should probably say something soon. Okay, she had something to say. She opened her mouth. 

“I’m sorry-” “Hey Ami-” 

They cut each other off. Willow gave a little laugh. “Sorry, you go first.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Willow nodded. Amity paused. “Sorry for dragging you away from your friends.” 

Willow blinked. “You didn’t do that. I chose to be here. Besides, you’re my friend too.” She sounded so genuine that Amity almost believed her. 

“Oh, thanks” she said, struggling to meet her eye. “Are we officially friends now?” She half smiled, trying to let Willow know that this was kind of a joke, but also a serious question. She didn’t know if it came across at all. 

“Sure!” When Amity didn’t respond, she continued. “I think you sealed the deal when you joined our grudgby team.” So she did consider her a friend. Why? She knew the answer. Willow was just that nice. It made sense that she and Luz were such good friends. 

Willow kept talking. “Actually, I wanted to thank you properly. For everything you’ve done recently.” 

“It’s fine, really. It’s the least I could do after...” She trailed off. “Sorry you had to deal with Boscha.” 

“It’s okay, Boscha isn’t your responsibility. You’ve really helped out with her, though.” 

“That’s good to know.” At least she had done something to make Willow’s life easier. 

The silence retuned. 

“Hey Amity, there was something I wanted to talk about, if you don’t mind.” 

“Okay.” Amity was glad that Willow was taking control of the conversation. She would be grateful for literally any topic Willow suggested to focus on. 

Willow leaned in, a devious grin on her face. “So... You and Luz, huh.” She took it back. Silence was better than this. 

“I- Wha- What about me and Luz?! There’s nothing about me and Luz! Except that we’re really good friends!” And of course her face had gone bright red! 

Willow’s grin got bigger and bigger as she rambled. She stopped herself, realising that her denial was just removing any doubt from Willow’s mind. It didn’t matter anyway. Willow was very observant. If something was on your mind, she could tell. 

Amity groaned and flopped backwards onto the mattress, making sure she didn’t put any pressure on her cast. Of all the people she didn’t want to find out, Willow was pretty high up on the list. She could now tease her for the rest of her life, and to be honest, she had every right to. 

“Is it that bad?” 

There was no point hiding it. She nodded. 

“Don’t worry, your ‘secret’ is safe with me.” The way she said “secret” made her worry. 

“Does... Does anyone else know?” Her voice sounded weaker than she expected. 

Willow shook her head. “Not that I know of.” Thank the Titan! Now Amity was feeling somewhat more relaxed. The following silence didn’t feel so awkward. 

“Soooooo... Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Amity pulled a pillow over her head and made a muffled sound. 

Willow laughed again. “Is that a no?” Another sound emerged from the pillow. “You don’t have too. I just think talking about it might make you feel better.” Ah yes, Willow Park. Professional therapist since the age of six. She had always encouraged Amity to ‘talk things out’ with her. She had also, as far as Amity knew, never let one of her secrets slip, even after everything. 

While her massive crush on Luz was normally the last thing she wanted to talk about with anyone, it seemed like it was the only topic they had. And maybe Willow was right. Just knowing someone else was aware, someone who she didn’t have to worry about sharing it, made it feel more manageable. She lifted the pillow. 

“Okay, I’ll talk,” she said as she sat up. Was this a mistake? Did Willow even want to hear this? Willow’s little squeal suggested that she very much did want to hear it. “Where should I start?” 

Willow thought for a moment. “How about when you first got a crush on her?” 

Just hearing that made her face heat up. Deep breaths. She could do this. She organised her thoughts. 

“It was probably on the day of the Covention.” 

“Really?” Her eyes widened. “That was a while ago.” 

“Well, I didn’t know it was a crush at the time.” She moved to a more comfortable position before starting the story. “It was just after our ‘duel’. I was so angry and embarrassed, so when Luz approached me, I just wanted her to go away. But then she showed me her light glyph. It was a simple spell but... the way she held that orb... and looked at it like it was the most amazing thing in the world... I remember how it reflected in her eyes...” 

“Woah...” The noise from Willow reminded Amity that she was saying these things out loud and not in the safety of her own head. She predictably went bright red and started stammering but her friend just looked on, absorbed in her words. Willow had always loved romance stories. 

She was amazed by just how easily she had said all that. All the tension from earlier had dissipated. The smell of Eda’s cooking had gotten stronger too. Somehow, it reminded her of... home. But not of Blight Manor. For a moment, there was calm, comfortable silence. Then Willow started laughing. 

“Wh- What’s so funny?!” 

“Sorry, sorry, I just can’t believe that ‘little miss perfect’ here is in love!” 

“L- Love?! Who said anything about love?!” Amity didn’t know she could blush this hard. 

“Come on, it’s so obvious! You’ve fallen hard for her!” 

“I- I mean- No-“ She tried to protest, but she found herself laughing too. After all, it was true. She, Amity Blight, was head over heels for an oblivious, human girl. And in that moment, that was the funniest thing in the world to her. She laughed until her sides hurt and tears were forming in her eyes. This seemed to make Willow laugh even harder. 

Eventually, they caught their breath and Amity flopped back down. She sighed. “I’m such a mess.” 

“Yeah, you really are.” There was a pause. “Hey, I’m sorry if that was too invasive earlier. I’ve just been... really curious.” 

“It’s... okay. And you were right. I do feel a bit better now.” Amity stared at the ceiling and realised that, for the first time since the sleepover began, she felt genuinely at ease. “When did you figure it out?” 

“Well... the grom dance got me thinking... but it was definitely your gay panic in the greenhouse that made me sure.” 

“You don’t... mind it, do you?” 

Willow looked surprised. “No, of course not. I’d actually be really happy if you got together!” Classic good friend Willow. 

Amity gave a short, sad laugh. “There’s no chance of that. She could never like me that way.” 

“Are you sure about that,” she said, narrowing her eyes. 

“Um, yes? I mean she said- Wait, are you saying...” 

“I’m not _saying_ anything. But, well... she does talk about you a lot.” 

“Sh- She does?!” Looks like it was time for blushing again. 

“Yep, all the time. It might be kinda annoying, if it wasn’t so sweet.” 

Amity couldn’t find anything to say to that. 

“Look, at the very least, she really admires you. Even if she doesn’t feel the same way, she wouldn’t mind. This is Luz we’re talking about.” 

“You... You think I should tell her?” Her stomach flipped at the thought. 

“Absolutely! And hey, if you need any help, I’ll be here. I’ll be your wingwitch!” 

She couldn’t believe it. Even after everything, the betrayal, the bullying, Willow still wanted to help her out. It was too good to be true! 

It _was_ too good to be true. 

Something was wrong. Her stomach, which had been doing somersaults a moment ago, now felt like it was being squeezed. 

“Hey! Isles to Amity!” Willow’s voice brought her back to the moment. 

“Why?” Her voice was barely audible. 

“Huh?” 

“Why are you doing this?” She sat up. 

“Oh... sorry! I didn’t mean to pry, I just-” 

“No, why are you doing any of this? Why are you being... so nice to me?” 

Willow looked stunned for a moment. Then her face went back to that same smile. “Because we’re friends now, I already told you.” And she sounded so warm, so sincere, that Amity couldn’t believe she was lying. She meant it. But why? 

_Why?_

“Why?! Why would you want that?! Why would you want to be my friend?” 

Willow didn’t answer. She just stared at her. 

“Why aren’t you angry at me? I was horrible to you! I ruined your life! And now we’re sitting around, talking about crushes like everything is okay when it’s _not okay!_ ” 

“Amity...” 

“I hurt you! I shouldn’t be around you! You shouldn’t want me around you! Just say it! Say you hate me! I deserve it!” 

“Amity, please...” Willow reached out. Amity recoiled. Tears were running down her cheeks. 

“I’m just a Blight. All I ever do is hurt people. And if you stay around me, I’ll just hurt you again. I deserve all the bad stuff that’s happened to me. I don’t deserve you, or Luz, or- 

“Ami! Stop! I forgive you!” 

That finished her off. She stared at her old friend, saw her eyes full of desperation and worry and fear, and she just couldn’t. She just couldn’t understand! 

She had to go. 

She had to get far away. Far away from Willow, from Luz, from this house, from that smell. She couldn’t stay here. She just couldn’t. 

She went to stand up and- 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” 

“AMI!” 

Pain shot up her leg. She gripped her cast. The world spun. A hand on her shoulder. Footsteps. Rushing to the door. Eda burst in. She shouted something to the effect of “What’s going on!” Willow said something. The next thing she knew, Eda was kneeling down, drawing a blue circle around her leg. The pain subsided. 

“That should do for now, kid. Make sure to keep it still.” Eda took in the scene, looking from willow to her. Amity didn’t want to think how awful she looked at that moment. “Uh... Do you two need anything? Besides some tissues?” 

Amity just sat there. Her eyes stung. Her throat was raw. She felt... drained. 

“I think we just need some time...” Willow said. 

Eda paused, surveying the room with a concerned expression. “Okay... I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” She left the room. 

The only sound was Amity’s heavy breathing and occasional sniff. Willow hadn’t taken her hand off her shoulder. 

Amity was done. She didn’t have the strength to move, to talk, to even look at Willow. She just sat and stared at the floor. 

She didn’t try to shrug off Willow’s hand. Nor did she protest as she slowly moved closer, wrapping first one arm, then the other, around her and pulling her body towards hers. It was so gradual and felt so natural (like the way a plant grows) that she wasn’t surprised when her head ended up on Willow’s shoulder. Their bodies were twisted at uncomfortable angles, but neither of them seemed to care. 

Willow hugged her tight, and Amity melted. She started sobbing, her breath hitching. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been hugged like this. It was nothing like Luz’s surprise hugs. Those left her feeling hot and dizzy. This made her feel... completely safe and secure. She only realised now how much she had needed this. She hugged back. 

“I’m sorry...” she said, choking back tears. “I’m so, so sorry...” 

“Shhh... It’s okay. I forgive you, Ami.” That name sent shivers through Amity, making her remember so much at once. She remembered how Willow had comforted her after her mother had shouted at her once. How Willow had begged her dads to let her stay the night. How she had opened up and told Willow things she had never told anyone else to this day. 

“I missed you, Willow. I missed you so much...” 

She heard a sniff that wasn’t her own. “I missed you too, Ami.” 

\- 

Amity didn’t want the hug to end, but by the time her breathing had slowed and her tears had stopped, she realised that it was getting a little uncomfortable. When she went to pull away, she was surprised by how tightly Willow was holding her. It turns out, she was really strong. She let her go once she realised, though. 

They sat for a moment. Amity didn’t have it in her to restart the conversation so she waited for Willow to speak. 

“So... I guess I should explain why I’ve been acting kinda weird lately.” 

“You’ve been acting weird?” 

“You know, how I’ve been really pushing for us to be friends again. It was pretty sudden and I can understand your confusion.” 

“I thought you were just being your usual friendly self.” 

She laughed. “Well, that’s probably part of it, but there’s more. It’s kind of a long story, though. Mind if I ramble for a bit?” 

Listening to someone else for a while sounded pretty good. “Go ahead.” 

“Okay, here goes. So before the whole ‘going inside my mind’ thing, I was pretty focused on not thinking about you. I honestly wasn’t sure what to think of you, and it just... hurt whenever I tried. I didn’t mind that Luz was hanging out with you, but I didn’t want any part in it. 

“Then the memory photo incident happened and I finally started actually processing what happened, and I came to some conclusions. First of all, back at your 7th birthday party, you didn’t do anything wrong!” Amity opened her mouth to protest but Willow cut her off. “Yes, it really hurt me, but it wasn’t your fault. You were put in a horrible situation and you tried to do what was best for me. Also, you were only 7!” 

Amity tried to find some flaw in her logic, some other way she could’ve handled it, but she couldn’t come up with anything before Willow moved on. 

“As for the bullying...” She sighed. The pain in her voice was obvious. “I’m going to be real with you. It was bad. It basically destroyed my confidence for years. And it was only made worse by how close we had been.” 

Finally, she had acknowledged it. It was honestly a relief at this point. Of course, it also made Amity’s head hurt with guilt. 

“But now, looking back, I think I understand why. You were under a lot of pressure to fit into that friend group and- 

“That’s no excuse! I- I should have kept them away from you, at least! I’m sorry, I was just... so obsessed with being-” 

“Shhh...” She put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m... not trying to excuse you. What you did was not okay, and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t still a little bitter. But every day, you look more and more like the Amity I used to know. The real Amity. I really thought I’d lost you before, so I’m just so happy you’re back.” 

Amity was dangerously close to crying again. “Thank you... You really are an amazing friend...” 

She just smiled that classic Willow smile. “You’re welcome! So yeah, I knew you felt bad and would worry about talking to me, so I made an effort to reach out. I guess I made it kinda weird. I just thought you deserved some friends after leaving your old group.” 

Some part of her told her _no. She didn’t deserve it._ But she was getting better at ignoring it. The thought of letting go of all her guilt towards Willow seemed impossible. Not to mention selfish. But Willow was usually right about these things. So if she said it was possible, Amity was willing to give it a try.” 

“Also...” She smirked again. “I figured you could do with a friend who you don’t turn into a gay disaster around.” 

“That’s... fair.” Her now-warm face made her notice the stinging on her cheeks. She touched her tear stains. Willow must have noticed as her expression changed to a more caring look. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up before the others get back.” Willow fetched her crutch and helped her to her feet. As they walked towards the bathroom, she stopped and turned to her. “We’ve both been hurt, and we can’t go back and change that, but we can help each other to heal from it. So, do you wanna give this another go?” She held out her hand. 

Amity smiled. She took her hand and, using her as support, pulled herself into a hug with her. “I’d love to.” 

She could smell Eda’s cooking again, and this time she finally recognised what it was. It was Willow’s favourite meal. Her dads had often made it when she was staying over. To her, it was the smell of home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. I might make a part 2, but it will just be a bunch of cute/funny moments from the rest of the sleepover. I also have a bigger project in the works with a darker tone, but that may or may not ever see the light of day. If you want to leave criticism, please do, but try not to scare me off the site. Thank you for reading! ^u^
> 
> The title lyric is from Pollyanna from the Mother (Earthbound) series.


End file.
